Commune
Player: Sdrolion Commune is one of two final surviving members of the Flamendi race, which was wiped out around 7,000 years ago in a war with an invading alien force. (You don't want to meet the other surviving member.) He has traveled the galaxy for millenia, looking for a new planet to call home...carrying with him the spirits of many of his people. In a battle with the second survivor, his ship was badly damaged, forcing him to eventually land on Earth--and, for the time being, stranding him there. =Public Information= Next to no public information is available about this "Henry Riley." There was an old man by that name who died in 2008, and if someone bothered to check up on him they'd find he was a scientist who'd been investigated, but not convicted, in the death of a fellow researcher. It was also alleged, but never proven, that he'd stolen research. As far as the Flamendi, those with detailed knowledge of universal history might know something about them--but they did die out 7,000 years ago. As far as anyone knows, there were no survivors, and no part of their technology or culture has survived, at least not recognizably. (Given that they were destroyed in war, it is reasonable to think there might have been survivors taken as slaves, but they presumably died out later on.) Recently, "Henry" has started to take a more active role, and has also begun wandering about without sunglasses to cover his odd eyes. Thus, someone might have at least heard of a boy with strange eyes that seem to swirl with various colors wandering about. Word is starting to get around that he has a minor knack for finding things, and seems to be occupying himself with finding lost animals, jewelry, and that sort of thing. He also helps out at Terra Black's Starlight Clinic in Mutant Town. =Spiritual Beacon= "Henry" possesses a impossibly large amount of spiritual power--and he can do little to hide it. Anyone with decent magical/spiritual/psychic senses will feel him as a beacon, as unable to hide as the sun on a cloudless day. Even for those with only minor senses, he'd be able to be sensed across an area the size of New York. They may not be able to interpret what this power means without specialized knowledge, but that the power is there is obvious. =Suggested Plot/Scene Usage= Communion has a wide variety of mystical abilities and skills, and access to spirits with even more information on particular subjects. He'd make (and I'd love for him to be) a good "information source" character for anything dealing with the occult, mystical phenomena, spirits and spiritual events, or to some extent magic. He can also serve as an aid in spiritual confrontations, and as a target in plotlines dealing with things that tend to target things which could provide them spiritual power (though be aware that in the spiritual side of things, Communion is not an easy target). He's also a healer, so if a character gets hurt and you need an excuse for them to be back on grid, they can run into him. ^_^ His healing is very painful, actually...but he's also very powerful. Within an hour of death, he can even revive the dead. =Logs= 2010-02-13 - Devourer of Souls - When an evil spirit begins to prey upon the souls of the dead at a hospital, it's up to Henry Riley to take action and save the ghosts from a cruel fate...and up to Green Lantern and Armor Girl to save Henry from one! Category:Original Category:Alien